WCW/NWO -- inside story
by DE
Summary: A different version of the wcw/nwo story, with an added character, taken from his perspective.


WCW inside story  
  
I had been employed 3 short years as a WCW employee. A wrestler to be exact. In those three short years I had climbed to the top. I had yet to taste top gold, the heavyweight title, but I had at that time captured the U.S title and was it's current owner. That was until the hostile takeover. A day none of the people, workers or fans, with WCW will ever forget.  
  
Friday 20th August 1996  
  
This was the night of the takeover.  
  
WCW had always been a friendly place, I liked working there, all the people were good sports, usually congratulated you after a victory or consoled you after a loss. There were a few, like Ric Flair or Arn Anderson, two members of the group known as the four horsemen, who I didn't trust, who nobody trusted. They were the kind of guys that would do anything to win. I still had respect for them however. The accomplishments they had achieved together and in singles competition was beyond impressive. Tonight I was facing Arn Anderson, it was for my United States title. I had worked very hard on winning the prestigious belt, I had no intention of losing it and would fight all who opposed me. I was very popular with the fans, they seemed to like my sense of fighting and my good-natured way of competing. The wrestler I had the most respect for was Sting. He had been with the company about 9 or 10 years. A real fighter, not far behind Ric Flair in rank. He had been a WCW world champion 4 times. It was minutes before the match begun that he came into my dressing room.  
  
"If you get in trouble, I'll be there to bail you out, okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Thanks."  
  
He left. Now I had some back-up my worries disappeared. I thought I could beat Arn Anderson no problem, I knew I was faster than him and speed would serve me well. However it was his many years of experience that could set him ahead of me…  
  
The match was fast paced and furious, Arn was better than I had expected, his knowledge of the mat caught me out many times early on. After about eight minutes of neck-and-neck action Arn slammed me in the corner, winding me quite badly, as I gasped for breath he dug his knee into my stomach, making me bend over in pain. As I tried to get up he put his arm round my neck, I realised with horror he was going to try and DDT me, his finishing move. Basically he would drive my head into the mat, causing an instant Knock-Out.  
  
In a panic I drove him backwards, using all my strength that was left. He slipped and suddenly I had an opening, I rammed him into the corner and kicked him three times in the stomach, as he rested in the corner, dazed, I ran to the opposite corner, pushed off the ropes and splashed Arn Anderson in the other corner. He took all the impact and fell flat to the canvas. I knew I now had the match in my grasp, all I needed to do was to apply some sort of submission move…I settled for the arm-breaker. When an opponent is laying on his front the pain in unbearable, so when an opponent is laying on his back the pain increases substantially, giving an almost immediate tap-out. I was about to walk forward when someone grabbed my head, at first I thought it was Ric Flair, however I quickly realised Flair's hands were not as large as these, there was only one guy in the company I knew with hands this size, that man was The Giant…I had never had a problem with Giant, and he wasn't part of the four horsemen, so I was very confused. This person shoved my head in between his legs then picked me up onto his shoulder, I got a last look at the crowds shocked faces before I was thrown to the mat, I was now in a state of unconsciousness. The rest I remember from watching a tape.  
  
The man who had just used a move known as the Jacknife Powerbomb on me walked toward an unaware Arn Anderson and did the same to him. On the tape I recognised him as a man who had recently been in our rival federation the WWF under the name of Diesel. He was a huge seven foot monster. Sting and Flair ran down to the ring and Diesel got away through the crowd. No-one knew what had just happened…and no-one liked it either. I regained consciousness quite fast and walked out of the ring myself, still very groggy. The match was counted as a double disqualification, meaning I kept my title, but no-one won the match.  
  
That wasn't the main event. The main event was Hulk Hogan(the current world champion/legend) against Sting. Of course I was rooting for Sting but at that time I had a great amount of respect for Hogan, who was and still is the most famous wrestler ever to have lived.  
  
This match was to be the turning point in WCW, at that time I didn't know it…but afterwards there would be a bitter taste of betrayal in my mouth. As I watched the match unfold I began to forget about the earlier attack, it was definitely a match that was worthy of a pay per view.  
  
It was toward the end of the match that things went terribly wrong…  
  
Sting was about to put the world champ in a scorpion deathlock, in the centre of the ring, practically sealing the win, when the crowd began booing wildly, I saw a man with long black hair get into the ring and punch Sting in the jaw, sending him sprawling across the mat and breaking the deathlock.  
  
I should have gone out right then but I couldn't quite believe what was happening, this man to had been in our rival company the WWF, his name had been Razor Ramon. He used his finisher the Razors edge on Sting(later to be known as the Outsiders edge). Hogan got to his feet and shoved Razor away, the crowd cheered, shouting at Hogan to kick Razor's ass. However Hogan turned around and used his finishing move, the leg drop, to Sting! All respect I had for Hogan vanished in that instant, it broke me out of my trance. I ran out to the ring, but was quickly overpowered by both Razor and Hogan, Giant and Lex Luger came out to help me. Soon we together had cleared the ring, but Razor and Hogan were still laughing. They beckoned for someone…I already knew who they were calling…Diesel marched down next to them, followed by Konnan and Norton, who were formerly WCW, and apparently had turned their back on us.  
  
We noticed that Razor and Diesel had shirts that had NWO on the front, the meaning to the initials were on the shirts as well… 'New World Order'. The NWO came into the ring and we started fighting, obviously we were outnumbered, soon more of WCW came out followed by turncoats who had sided with the NWO, apparently this had been an inside job and the NWO had recruited quite a few of the smaller wrestlers. They had not come up to me, or as far as I knew, any of my other WCW comrades…WCW Nitro, the TV programme, ended in a brawl. As for afterwards, eventually security had to clear the ring, and they had a very tough time.  
  
Friday 27th August 1996  
  
After the shenanigans of the past week I spoke to the owners and production team of WCW, they were baffled as to how the NWO managed to get so much talent so fast. To my surprise WCW had signed Razor and Diesel under contract, but they never expected the two WWF old-boys to pull a stunt like this. I thought it may be a practical joke, but quickly brushed that idea aside after I remembered the way they brutally beat me up. WCW said the NWO were unfortunately entitled to do this, I was very angry and annoyed. After speaking with Sting, Luger, Giant and Piper(a famous wrestler from Scotland) we all decided to drive the NWO out of WCW before it got a chance to spread anymore. We were not to know that the NWO were so powerful, and worse news was to come later, of a defection that would sicken and frighten all loyal WCW wrestlers and fans.  
  
It was half-way through the show, a young, promising NWO wrestler named Buff Bagwell was up against one of our up and coming cruiserweights Rey Mysterio Jr, the match was very good, until Konnan of the NWO interfered, causing disqualification. I was about to run out there and help Rey but I noticed the president of WCW, Eric Bischoff, strolling to the ring, so I waited…figuring he would be able to do something.  
  
Bischoff seemed very calm as he got into the ring, he picked up a microphone and pointed a Buff.  
  
"You…"  
  
He waited, a grin spread on his face, he dropped his finger to Rey.  
  
"…kick his ass!"  
  
Buff began stomping on Rey as I stared in shock, it seemed our own president had turned NWO, I cursed him and ran to the ring, I was met by Sting in the entranceway and we ran in together, we quickly cleared the ring of Buff and Konnan, I wanted to wring Bischoff's neck so I jumped out of the ring and ran after him, he was sprinting up the ramp, not daring to look behind him, he got to the entranceway and turned left, as I was about to turn with him I was smashed in the face, I fell back dazed, it had in fact been the boot of Diesel. I was looking groggily up at the ceiling, unaware of what was happening. Sting stayed in the ring as Bischoff reappeared with Hogan and Razor behind him. Sting could do nothing, I couldn't blame him for staying where he was.  
  
Bischoff took the microphone and began laughing.  
  
"You guys crack me up! You come out here trying to save your fellow WCW members and you end up getting your asses kicked! Take good old Eley down here, he found out what it meant to be against the NWO. Hey Eley! Can you hear me?"  
  
I couldn't, though I was aware of noise.  
  
"No…I think he's out. Well stinger, I guess that just leaves you."  
  
The NWO stepped forward. Leaving me a little behind them. Bischoff handed the microphone to Diesel.  
  
"Hey, I know you guys probably remember me as Diesel from the WWF, well, I'm no longer Diesel, I'm Kevin Nash of the NWO! The group that are going to rule the sport of wrestling!"  
  
Nash handed the Mic to Razor.  
  
"Big Kev changed his name, and so am I! I'm now Scott Hall! We together are the outsiders, collectively known as the NWO, we are taking over this rinky dink company first, then we're movin' on to the world!"  
  
I had struggled to my hands and knees, I could now hear every word of what they were saying, every single thing they said made me more and more angry. I got to my feet, they were yet to notice. Sting glanced at me for a second, the crowd were on their feet waiting to see what I would do. I looked around and found a chair near the entrance. I picked it up and ran at Bischoff, with a loud thunk, Bischoff fell to the floor in agony, the other NWO members tried to attack me but I knocked them all out with the chair. Next, I stomped on the microphone. Making sure they couldn't talk in it anymore.  
  
"Fools." I mumbled and turned away. The walk back to the dressing room was the most proud in my memory.  
  
Friday 3rd September 1996  
  
Due to the NWO arriving the Pay Per View that was scheduled for the end of August was cancelled. That nitro I set out to take out the NWO out once and for all. Armed with a chair I searched the back, I had specifically asked not to have a match that night but my request wasn't granted, however it didn't stop me.  
  
When I finally came upon the NWO's locker room I stood outside and wondered whether I should have asked a friend to come with me. I decided it wasn't important and barged in.  
  
The main leaders were there. Hall, Nash, Hogan and Bischoff. A few of the other, smaller wrestlers were listening to some kind of briefing, not that I cared, I was here to eliminate this virus called the NWO before it got any more out of hand. With the chair I smashed Hogan and Hall before I was attacked by a group of shouting NWO members. The chair was ripped from my hands by Nash and he smashed me over the head with it. When I hit the concrete I felt an instant flash of pain erupt in my head. It got larger, I could feel the damp blood running down my face. The voices were becoming quieter and quieter until they had gone. I was in darkness, passing out from the blood loss. It was about 6 minutes later that I woke, I was crawling toward the door, almost automatically, as WCW security held back the New World Order. I heard Giant say "What the hell?" and come running toward me, by now I was half in the NWO locker room, half in the corridor. He helped me up and asked if I was okay. I was dizzy and my response came out sounding like I was drunk.  
  
"Uh…yeah…"  
  
Giant quickly got me to the WCW doctor, who wrapped a bandage round my head and laid me on a metal table, the room was flashy and metallic. I became a little nervous, the thoughts in my head still in a twisted mess.  
  
I heard other voices after a while, Luger, Sting, Macho man, Piper…they were all here. Finally my mind began to clear. A wave of awareness washed over me and I slowly sat up, a dull ache starting in my head.  
  
"You alright?" Macho said as he turned toward me.  
  
"I guess…" I felt my head and winced as a stinging pain went across my forehead.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Sting.  
  
I thought back and remembered, I cursed myself silently for being so stupid, blinded with rage.  
  
"I went in and attacked the NWO by myself and got destroyed…that's what." My tone made sure everyone knew that I knew it was my fault.  
  
"Hope you're going to be okay for the main event." Luger said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, you, Sting and I gunna teach the NWO a lesson later tonight." Piper reminded me.  
  
I had forgotten about the match and groaned.  
  
"I'll take your place if you want." Offered Giant, even though he knew he had a match with Ric Flair later tonight anyway.  
  
I shook my head. "No…I'll be okay, thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. Just give me an hour or so to rest."  
  
Everyone nodded and filed out. The doctor took a look at some scans he had done on my head.  
  
"You can't fight tonight." He said decisively, "these scans show a definite concussion. It would be crazy for you to go out there and try and face those NWO guys. You know how ruthless they can be, they'll try and mess you up for good. There's a high chance your career could be lost if you proceed."  
  
His words hit me hard. I took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"A high chance? How high?"  
  
The doctor looked thoughtful for a second. "85 percent."  
  
"There's a 15 percent chance that I won't get permanently injured then, right?"  
  
"Danny listen to me! You cannot fight! The risk is way to high!"  
  
The doctor could read me like a book.  
  
"Doc, I'm sorry, but I have to fight. I have to fight tonight. There's no choice. I'll be careful, I promise." I hastily left the room, I heard the doctor frantically call my name twice, but I just kept on walking. I was going to fight tonight whether he liked it or not.  
  
Match time passed quickly. There was a sharp 3 raps on my dressing room door, Sting and Piper asked if I was ready to compete, I nodded and followed them to the entranceway.  
  
We came out and waited for the NWO. I could see the referee was concerned, maybe the doctor had informed him of my condition. I didn't care. The NWO music played. Hollywood Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall came out, with Konnan behind them.  
  
I couldn't wait to get my hands on them, although I was feeling a little dizzy. I wanted to go in first, but Sting and Piper refused to let me and insisted that one of them go first, it turned out to be Piper. I begrudgingly made my way to the ropes, Hogan began laughing and calling me a coward, that's when I snapped. I rushed over and punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling into the turnbuckle, I rapidly punched his head until I was pulled off by Nash, the bell rung, and it looked like I would be the first one in after all. Nash was Seven feet tall, and I was only six foot two. However I wasn't afraid, my anger had taken me over. I ran at him and kicked him in the gut, he fell onto the ropes. I slammed him into the opposite ropes and hit him with a clothesline. He fell down dazed. After a few elbow drops I ran over and punched Hogan, he fell off the apron, Hall came in and began punching me, I fell instinctively back to my team's corner. Hall stopped in the centre of the ring and slowly made his way back to his own side. Nash had got back up, Sting wanted the tag so I tagged him and stepped onto the apron. I wasn't out of breath but my anger had decreased a little and I was beginning to see sense. Sting and Nash battled for a few minutes, Sting having most of the offence. Sting missed a stinger splash and hit his head hard on the turnbuckle. Nash crawled over and managed to tag Hall, who stomped on Sting, keeping him down. After wearing Sting down with some hard-hitting moves, Hall dragged him back to the NWO corner. I felt a shot to my back, Konnan had hit me with a chair from behind whilst the referee was detained with the NWO and Sting. Piper had just got in the ring to help out Sting and didn't see me fall to the floor in pain. Konnan hit me twice more in the back then dropped the chair and wandered over to where a brawl had erupted between Piper, Sting and the NWO. Konnan got in the ring and attacked Piper, causing a disqualification. Suddenly the other NWO members poured out and decimated my two friends in the ring, soon WCW followed, the NWO scattered quickly. By that time I had gotten to a vertical base, though my back was killing me. I rolled in the ring and cursed as I saw Sting and Piper knocked senseless in the centre of the ring. Nitro ended with the NWO celebrating on the ramp whilst me and my WCW comrades checked on a fallen Sting and Rowdy Roddy Piper.  
  
Friday 10th September 1996  
  
Life was becoming miserable and the WCW atmosphere was becoming less and less optimistic. The NWO had a solid effect. Their goal was simply to destroy WCW and make it their own. Adverts were coming on which were apparently paid for by them. Their first one was showed on this Nitro, Hollywood Hogan was in some sort of studio, with the NWO music in the background. He had a figure of Sting, Piper, Giant and I behind him and after talking about how the NWO and Hollywood Hogan were going to take over the wrestling world, he then proceeding to spray paint the cardboard figures across the chest with "NWO".  
  
After this showed I met up with Sting and asked him what we were going to do. He said we had to unite WCW and drive out the New World Order before they got any stronger. I agreed fully. We rounded up everyone who was in the heavyweight bracket. The Giant was missing, no one had seen him all night. Luger suggested Giant must be late. Sting told everyone the important of sticking together and quickly eliminating the New World Order. We all agreed that should the NWO attack anyone tonight we would all come out and beat them down so hard they'd never come back.  
  
The plan seemed foolproof. My head had gotten a lot better since the week before and I felt ready for my singles match tonight against Konnan, who I certainly was not underestimating. This Mexican wrestler was a great professional and would put up a great fight, also with the NWO on his side it would be guaranteed that this was not going to be a simple one-on-one match up.  
  
My fight was right before the main event, which pitted Luger and Sting against Buff Bagwell and Scott Norton. Hogan and Nash had bluntly refused to participate in tonight's event. Maybe they were off shooting more adverts.  
  
I was notified of my upcoming match by a referee. I made my way to the entranceway and then to the ring. I could tell by the way the crowd responded to my entrance they were firmly on WCW's side. Konnan came out to a chorus of boo's. I started off strong, Konnan couldn't keep up with my fast-paced attacks. I splashed him twice and prepared to finish the match early with a deathdrop, however he reversed my deathdrop into a hammerlock, which impressed me, he then leapt up and drove my arm into the mat, the move was so painful at first I thought my arm had snapped, however the pain quickly diminished and I was just left with an ache. As I shakily got to my feet Konnan leapt up again and this time grabbed my head and DDT'd me into the mat. I thought it was over, the force of the DDT was tremendous. He pinned me, the referee counted one, two, then I began to realise what was happening and shot my shoulder up, a collective sigh of relief came from the crowd. I heard Konnan scream that it was three, but the ref assured him it was only two. I sprang up, Konnan was still facing the Ref so I grabbed the back of his head and once again set up the deathdrop, I hit it and pinned Konnan, the Ref counted the three and I was declared the winner. For a short time I forgot Konnan was NWO and helped him up, I was that impressed with the way he had nearly beaten me, but in typical NWO fashion as I picked him up he hit me in the head, the unexpected blow sent me reeling back into the corner, Konnan leapt out of the ring and got a guitar from underneath the ring, the guitar had been used the night before at a country music concert. Konnan waited until I had struggled to my feet and then tried to whack me with it, I was ready for this and ducked, Konnan spun back round into my fist. The Mexican luchadore went sailing over the ropes and onto the floor. The fans cheered as Konnan trundled, beaten, up the ramp.  
  
I went to the back satisfied with what I had done so far. I sat down on a chair in the corridors next to a monitor, a huge shadow came over me, I turned and saw the Giant. He sat down beside me and said he'd been held up in traffic. I nodded, we watched the main event pan out. It got to the end, Sting and Luger had been in control most of the match. Luger signalled for the rack, his finishing move, the Giant stood up. I also stood up, I'm not sure why, and asked him where he was going, he stared at me angrily, suddenly I knew this was no longer the WCW Giant. He wrapped his hand around my neck and chokeslammed me through the monitor and the table it was standing on. Mercifully it immediately knocked me out. What I saw on tape after the show saddened me greatly. The Giant stomped out like a mad man. Luger looked confused, Sting confronted Giant and was answered with a chokeslam. Luger leapt out of the ring and tried attacking the Giant to no avail. Giant chokeslammed Luger as well, then rolled Luger back into the ring. Bagwell had distracted the referee the whole time. His partner, Norton, had recovered from his beating by Lex Luger and crawled over to make the pin. The ref was confused, but he shrugged and counted the three. The fans threw garbage in the ring at Bagwell, Norton and especially the Giant. Bagwell went outside the ring and rolled Sting back in. Giant double- chokeslammed Luger and Sting, an awesome achievement, Bagwell got a chair and smashed Sting in the back for good measure. Lex began moving, so Bagwell smashed him in the back as well. The Giant did the NWO sign, showing without a shadow of a doubt he was now a lethal member of the New World order. The Nitro broadcast ended with the announcers screaming "I can't believe this! Where are the WCW wrestlers?"  
  
I was carried off to a hospital, I was found by Piper, and he knew who had done it.  
  
Friday 17th September 1996  
  
Hogan hadn't showed up again.  
  
This was the second Nitro in a row.  
  
Now Bischoff was in the NWO Hogan could do this.  
  
The Giant's chokeslam had injured me, but not greatly, I had a few bandages wrapped around my ribs, they didn't hurt unless hit quite hard.  
  
I didn't wait for Sting or Luger tonight. As soon as the broadcast started I stormed out, my head full of anger that had grew over past week.  
  
I took a microphone and turned to the back.  
  
"Giant, get out here now!"  
  
Of course no-one knew what Giant had done to me, so I felt obliged to explain.  
  
"For all of you who don't know, Giant chokeslammed me onto a monitor last week. I was the first to know he had betrayed us. I would have helped my good friends Sting and Lex Luger if I had not been unconscious. Now, as I said, Giant, get out here!"  
  
I waited a few moments, then the NWO music blasted over the speakers. Giant and Bischoff came out together.  
  
"Where's Hogan, Bischoff?" I asked as they came out.  
  
Bischoff shook his head and laughed, a production manager gave him a microphone and he began to speak.  
  
"Yo Danny! How are you?"  
  
I didn't reply. He continued.  
  
"Anyway, Hogan isn't here tonight because he's eating dinner with Dennis Rodman. It's a bit more important than coming to this dump, don't you think? Especially with guys like you on the roster."  
  
I was staring at the Giant now, Bischoff's words were barely getting through to me.  
  
Bischoff handed the microphone to the Giant.  
  
"Eley if you want to fight me we'll do it, tonight."  
  
The crowd cheered loudly.  
  
I nodded. "You'll regret you said that."  
  
Giant and Bischoff laughed together, then out of the back Sting, Luger and Piper rushed out and attacked Giant, Bischoff tried helping but was decked by Sting. Nash, Hall, Bagwell and Norton also came out from the back and the odds were no longer stacked in our favour. I dropped the microphone and ran down to help. The other smaller wrestlers that had joined the NWO, virtual unknowns named Wallstreet, Colomba and J.L had a strong impact, Konnan came out soon after and it was all too much. Most of the other WCW wrestlers really did not realise how serious this situation was, however they were about to find out.  
  
The four of us were dragged to the ring.  
  
Giant picked me up and gripped my neck, preparing me for the chokeslam.  
  
Scott Hall picked up Sting and prepared him for the Outsiders Edge.  
  
Kevin Nash picked up Lex Luger and prepared him for the Jacknife Powerbomb.  
  
Norton prepared Piper for the shoulder-breaker.  
  
All moves were executed at once. The ring shook, just before I landed on the mat I had an image of the mat breaking apart, the image disappeared as I hit it, and hit hard. This time there was no knock out. I groggily rolled to my left and looked through blurry eyes at the front row of fans, booing the NWO. I felt Giant's huge foot stomp on my back and send a wave of pain through me. Food and drink were flying over me at the NWO. I could hear the other NWO members stomping on my friends, but it sounded distant.  
  
Kevin Nash picked up a microphone and I heard him say "now that is just too sweet!"  
  
The NWO left the ring. After a few minutes I got to my feet, my whole body ached.  
  
I heard the WCW fans clapping. I turned, my other friends were also slowly getting to their feet. I saw the microphone Nash had dropped, I bent over painfully and picked it up.  
  
"I'll see you later Giant..." My voice sounded pretty bad, like I was choking on something.  
  
The crowd however cheered their approval.  
  
During the time between then and the match I recovered from the earlier attack. Too soon I was notified my match was next. I regretted the way I had created the match now. I should have realised something like that would happen. I'd have to pay now.  
  
Giant came out first, very cocky and arrogant. He was acting as if he had already won the match. Bischoff was beside him, obviously very pleased at the latest addition to the New World Order.  
  
Just as I was about to go out, I got tapped on the shoulder, I expected it to be a member of the NWO and swivelled round, but it was Sting. He said WCW had to stay together now and offered to watch my back at ringside. I gratefully accepted. That's when I realised the WCW wrestlers may not be as clueless as I had imagined.  
  
Bischoff was obviously surprised to see Sting with me and protested to the referee, but the ref shook his head and said quite loudly "he's doing nothing wrong".  
  
I got into the ring, the Giant didn't try and attack me as I got through the ropes, he was still talking with Bischoff. They finished and Giant tried to grab me, I ducked and drop kicked him in the back, he fell through the top two ropes and onto the floor, the fans erupted. Giant got up furious and got back into the ring. I drop kicked him again, he fell back into the corner this time. I punched him in the chest a couple of times(I'd have to jump to get to his head), my punches had little effect. He grabbed my head and tossed me into the corner, now the roles were reversed. Giant sent three agonising chops into my chest, finally he let me out of the corner. From there the Giant dominated. I tried a few attacks but he seemed invulnerable. About five or six minutes later I poked Giant in the eye as he had me in the corner again. He stumbled into the opposite corner holding his eye. I managed to get a couple of splashes on him, he came slightly out of the corner and turned facing me, he was dazed however. I ran and leapt up, I stuck out my arm and clotheslined him into the turnbuckle again, he hit the turnbuckle and bounced off. I stood of the 2nd turnbuckle, the Giant was still wobbling with his backed turned to me. I grabbed his hair and put his head under my arm. The fans began cheering, they knew what was coming, and so did a frantic Bischoff. I leapt off the turnbuckle and landed a huge deathdrop. The WCW fans went wild. Bischoff tried to get up on the apron but Sting pulled him off. The referee got down as I pinned the Giant, the crowd chanted along with the referee as he counted 1…2…….there was nothing else, only a chorus of boos. I looked up and saw Hall entering the ring, Nash had pulled the ref out! Hall stomped on my head, I fell back, already worn out from my match. Hall set me up for an Outsiders edge. I didn't have the strength to power out. I heard the crowd suddenly begin cheering, Hall fell to the mat and I fell out of his grasp, I saw DDP in the ring! DDP had recently had a feud with another set of WCW wrestlers but I could see them all out here helping now. Flair, Arn Anderson, Chris Benoit, Piper, Luger and Sting were all in the ring in front of me, the New World Order members not including Hollywood Hulk Hogan were on the floor looking furiously at them. For the first time in a long time I felt unity in WCW, and a sense of hope. Nitro ended.  
  
Friday 24th September 1996  
  
Nitro immediately started with the NWO.  
  
Hollywood Hogan was back. He looked very upset. I wondered if Hall and Nash had blamed him for not being there to help them last week? I was with the same WCW wrestlers who had bailed me out last week. We had decided to fight the NWO. We would help those who were attacked by the New World Order and eventually get the NWO out of WCW.  
  
Bischoff took the microphone, "Bischoff sucks" chants started.  
  
"Shut up!" Bischoff screamed, "shut up and listen! Last week on this program the WCW made a big mistake. They fought back, that means we're going to have to get even more extreme. If you guys had just let us have our way we would have been kinda lenient, but now this means war! The NWO is declaring war on WCW! We didn't want to, you made us."  
  
Bischoff handed the microphone to Hogan, who took of his sunglasses and stared directly into the camera.  
  
"I know all you WCW dudes in the back are watching, you'd better get ready! We're gunna destroy you! In fact, Mr. Bischoff here has signed a rematch between that coward Eley and the Giant for the US title!"  
  
I leapt up. "What!?"  
  
Hogan continued. "As for Sting, he's in a match tonight against Hollywood and Macho Man!"  
  
This time Sting leapt up. "Don't tell me…"  
  
"that's right!" Hogan said as if reading our minds, "introducing the newest member of the NWO, the macho man!"  
  
The NWO music played and out came Savage, another turncoat!  
  
"This is getting serious." Flair said dismally.  
  
"Their members just keep on growing." Benoit sighed.  
  
"It's not just small stars, they're big." Stated Arn Anderson, "Hall, Nash, Hogan, Giant, Macho man…who's next?"  
  
Macho took the microphone.  
  
"Macho man and Hollywood Hogan are gunna tear apart the WCW tonight, and if you fans wanna know why the madness switched to the NWO…its cause I wanna be with a team of winners, a team that isn't disorganised. WCW's a mess, the NWO is taking over this place, and I want to make sure I'm on the side that comes out on top."  
  
Hogan took back the microphone.  
  
"Truer words where never spoken, well said brother. Oh, and there is one more match Mr. Bischoff has signed for tonight's event, the main event will be Scott Hall and Kevin Nash against Roddy piper and Ric Flair! So all you WCW guys had better get ready, cause the NWO is gunna destroy you, for life."  
  
The NWO emptied from the ring and we all sat there for a few moments without speaking.  
  
"A damn handicap match?" Sting was in shock.  
  
"Another rematch with the Giant..." I said in the same tone.  
  
Piper and Flair had never gotten along, now they stared at each other, forced to team, could they survive?  
  
We heard something outside, a kind of hissing sound.  
  
"It's probably nothing." Luger said.  
  
It continued for a few seconds then there were sounds of footsteps, somebody running.  
  
I got up and walked over to the door, I turned back to the other guys, they nodded. I opened it quickly, there was no one out there. I walked out and turned left and right…nobody, it was only as I turned to go back into the locker room that I noticed something on the door that had not been there before, three large letters had been spray-painted on it. I bet you can guess what they were. N.W.O.  
  
This would make the others furious, and irrational…  
  
I walked back in and closed the door.  
  
"Anything?" Piper asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Sting Vs. Hogan and Macho man was the first big match to arrive. Sting had been acting as if he was okay with it the last hour or so, but I knew he must have been frothing with anger inside.  
  
He waved and opened the door, prepared to fight.  
  
"Wait." I said, "you helped me out last week, I'm helping you out this week, forget the match, let's just go down there and destroy them, we're not in this to have fair matches. We're in this to take out the New World Order, playing fair isn't the way to do it."  
  
"He's right." Said Flair, "we should all go out there and attack them, that way we can show them they can't just come into our company and take it out."  
  
With that, all of us strode out of the entranceway. I could see Hogan and Macho whispering to each other in confusion. DDP was the first to charge, followed by the rest of us. We beat down Savage and Hogan quite a lot before the NWO hit the ring. Soon it was an all-out brawl, the match was thrown out. J.J Dillon came out with a microphone, from the short glance I took at him, he looked pretty distressed.  
  
"Hold it! Stop it right now!" He shouted frantically.  
  
No-one paid any attention, I continued pounding Savage in the corner. I turned to find someone else, I saw Benoit picked up in a choke slam position by the Giant, then he was choke slammed outside the ring onto the concrete. I knew that could be a serious injury. Paramedics quickly came onto the scene as we all still fought in the ring. Security in dozens flooded out and separated us eventually. The WCW guys, including me, followed Chris Benoit's stretcher up onto the ramp. J.J stopped us going backstage, he wanted to say something to us in front of the NWO, and I knew it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"You guys are messing up the show!" He yelled, "you're doing exactly what they want! Destroying WCW TV! I want this to stop right now. This match is a no contest. However the other matches will go ahead tonight, as scheduled."  
  
The crowd cheered at this.  
  
"But, if the WCW wrestlers start another fight like this, I will be forced to suspend them."  
  
This, the crowd did not like. Sting took the microphone from J.J.  
  
"What about the NWO, J.J? What's their punishment if they start something?"  
  
Sting chucked the microphone back to Dillon.  
  
"I…I can't really do much at the moment, because of Mr. Bischoff's power…"  
  
In a furious rage Sting grabbed J.J by the throat, seeing no good coming out of this I pulled him away. Sting looked at me, anger flaring in his eyes and said, "what? Are you one of them now?"  
  
"No, but no good can come of beating up Dillon!" I stated.  
  
"Whatever." Sting shoved me away and stormed into the back. The feeling of unity was shattered once again. I could see the others trying to work out who was right, J.J stumbled over to me and thanked me. I shook my head and walked away, I was still upset with the decision, and I wanted J.J to know it.  
  
He ran up to me as I walked backstage.  
  
"I have some good news for you…your US belt won't be on the line tonight, I used my power to remove that stipulation."  
  
I turned around, impressed.  
  
"Thank you. That'll help."  
  
The time passed, my match was next.  
  
I didn't plan fighting the Giant for no reason. I would try to hurt him.  
  
He came out first, followed by me. He looked extremely annoyed because the title stipulation was lifted. I searched under the ring for a weapon, I found a baseball bat. Getting into the ring the Giant looked confused as to why I had picked up the weapon, as I ran toward him, aiming to smash his head open with it, he literally leapt over the top rope onto the floor, seemingly injuring his leg in the process. The referee told me to drop the bat, but I refused, therefore resulting in me getting disqualified and Giant winning the match. I didn't care, nothing was on the line and I had nothing to lose. What was the point in fighting when the NWO were just as likely to come out and destroy me?  
  
As I was about to exit the ring, J.J Dillion came out, not looking happy.  
  
"That's it, I've had enough!" He shouted at me, "Eley, you are suspended."  
  
I could not believe my ears. It was at that time I became deeply suspicious that J.J too had turned NWO. Disgusted, I threw down my bat and walked up the ramp menacingly toward him, he took a few steps back and was instantly surrounded by security. Seeing a fight I couldn't win, I took off through the crowd, and I would only find out next week what had happened in the tag match…  
  
A/n : Next chapter will start from October 1st. 


End file.
